The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name Forever Midi Pink. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pinkxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 90-301-2 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 92-130-1 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Heirloom (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,810) and Keruna (unpatented).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pinkxe2x80x99 has pink flowers colored Red Group 55B while xe2x80x98Heirloomxe2x80x99 has flowers of Red-Purple Group 66D and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 has flowers of Red-Purple Group 67D.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pinkxe2x80x99 has larger leaves (9 to 10 cm long) than xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 (8 to 9 cm long) and xe2x80x98Heirloomxe2x80x99 (7 to 8 cm long).
3. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pinkxe2x80x99 has superior basal branching with breaks from nodes at soil line in pot while xe2x80x98Heirloomxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 do not break well from the bottom 2 or 3 nodes.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pinkxe2x80x99 has a tighter floral display with xe2x80x98Heirloomxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 being more open growing.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pinkxe2x80x99 has a more mounded growth habit while xe2x80x98Heirloomxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 are more upright in growth habit.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pinkxe2x80x99 has a much shorter internode between terminal flower on main stem and first branches at 12 cm than xe2x80x98Heirloomxe2x80x99 (25 cm) and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 (22 cm).
7. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pinkxe2x80x99 is similar to xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 in bloom response to short days at 8.5 to 9 weeks while xe2x80x98Heirloomxe2x80x99 blooms later at 10 weeks.
8. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Pinkxe2x80x99 has a round petal being 7 mm wide and 7 mm long while xe2x80x98Heirloomxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Kerunaxe2x80x99 have more oblong petals at 5 mm wide and 7 mm long.